


you're just a page torn from the story I'm living

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, HabiPrayerCircle4Gold, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Ending, this is painful okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: „It might sting a little.” Javier warned him softly and Yuzuru blinked, feeling a bit bizzare.He kind of missed him.He had broken up with Javier right after he got promoted and became a detective, and he thought that he had to put the work first, always. Now, two years later, he knew that it was the dumbest thing he had ever thought of.akaYuzuru hopes him and Javier can get another chance. But do they have enough time?





	you're just a page torn from the story I'm living

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Like you can see in tags, this works contains blood, character death and a proper amount of sadness, so read carefully!  
> As always, this is pure fiction and please note that English isn't my first language.  
> Stole the title from 'Dynasty' by MIIA

 

„Fuck.” Yuzuru swore, touching the wound on his forehead „Son of a bitch.”

„Come on.” Jun grabbed his shoulder and starts leading him out of the building „There are ambulances outside, they'll patch you up.”

„I'm fine.” Yuzuru insisted but Jun just rolled his eyes in the response. Yuzuru was pretty annoyed with himself, to be honest. They were handling that gang of drug dealers and things got out of control a little bit and it ended with a few shot criminals and a few officers with flesh wounds.

Outside there was at least a dozen of police cars and a bunch of ambulances, criminals and policemen screaming, and Yuzuru winced. He didn't like actions like that, with such a mess and too high risk of civilians getting hurt.

Jun helped him get to the nearest ambulance and then dumped him to talk with one of the officers. Yuzuru said at the edge of the car, not even looking at the person working inside, and sighed deeply.

„Hello, detective Hanyu.” one of paramedics approached him, smiling „Long time no see.”

„Hi, Mikhail.”

Yuzuru knew that one. He knew most of the paramedics in general; they met pretty often during work and even on some official events the city was throwing from time to time. Mikhail was a nice guy and Yuzuru quite liked him, so he relaxed a little bit, but then the paramedic grinned suspiciously.

„Could you come here, Javi? They're calling for me.” he exclaimed, smiling at Yuzuru smugly before walking away, while Yuzuru gaped, a feeling of dread spreading in his chest.

He closed his eyes and he could hear how the guy who was inside the ambulance made his way to the edge of the car and hopped outside.

„Hey there, Yuzu.”

Fuck.

Yuzuru opened his eyes and saw a very handsome, very familiar face right in front of him.

„Hello, Javier.” he said stiffly and Javier smiled at him, putting his gloves on.

„Try not to move.” he said, one of his hands coming to grab Yuzuru's chin gently while the other grabbed a small flashlight and Yuzuru flinched when he was blinded by the sharp light „Okay, seems all good in here.” Javier said and then moved his attention to the wound on Yuzuru's forehead.

His touch was gentle and familiar, and Yuzuru had to force an urge of running away or, on the contrary, leaning into his hands.

They knew each other for a long time now, working together often enough. And at some point, two years back, they had had... a thing. A fling, for the lack of better word, a four- months fling with some perspective, but Yuzuru had blown all the opportunities away. It had been clean and friendly break up, but they really didn't talk that much since then.

„It might sting a little.” Javier warned him softly and Yuzuru blinked, feeling a bit bizzare.

He kind of missed him.

He had broken up with Javier right after he got promoted and became a detective, and he thought that he had to put the work first, always. Now, two years later, he knew that it was the dumbest thing he had ever thought of.

„You won't need stitches for that.” Javier informed him, patching his wound up. He smiled at Yuzuru brightly and took his gloves off „But maybe don't drive today, okay?”

„Okay.” Yuzuru repeated dumbly, and he couldn't really take his eyes off of Javier, who was now carelessly taking his gloves off.

„You okay?” he asked and Yuzuru could feel himself blushing.

Shit, what was going on with him?

„Yeah, sure.” he said; he stood up quickly and he immediately got dizzy, but Javier caught him before he fell to the ground.

„Hey, easy. You might not have a concussion but you still need to take it slow.” Javier chuckled, gently guiding him to sit again. And then, he touched Yuzuru's cheek briefly, and Yuzuru was really not prepared.

„Maybe I-” Javier started but Yuzuru shook his head slightly. He needed to get out of there before it became too awkward.

„I'm okay, Jun will drive me home.” he squeaked and Javier frowned.

„Okay, but if you feel like something's wrong-”

„I know, I know.”

Javier pressed his lips together and looked at him searchingly for a moment and Yuzuru suddenly had very vivid and very serious flashbacks.

Damn it, why he was even more handsome than before, and still so nice and caring? Yuzuru didn't need that, he really didn't need to miss his ex after two years of barely any interaction, he-

„Are you free on Friday?” Javier asked suddenly and Yuzuru's heart actually stopped for a moment. Why would he ask that? Why?

Oh.

„I end my shift at five.” he said, swallowing hard „Why?”

Javier smiled, bright and warm.

„I'd like to catch up.”

He was still smiling, just like all the years back, like nothing had changed, and Yuzuru thought tha maybe, somehow, some things were remaining still the same. Because his heart was beating just a little bit faster when Javier smiled. So maybe, if Javier was ready to give them a new chance... maybe Yuzuru should take it.

„Okay.” he whispered and Javier's grin widened.

„Okay?”

„Yeah, it's a date.” he mumbled and Javier's grin turned into a smug smirk.

„Oh so you wanna go on a date with me? You really hit your head hard.”

„You better use that and take your chance.” Yuzuru muttered and Javier laughed.

„You haven't changed at all.” he said fondly and then winced when someone called his name „I need to go, you sit here as long as you need to.” he said, grabbing his bag „I'll see you on Friday!”

„Yeah.” Yuzuru muttered, glad that the other one couldn't see his wide, foolish grin.

 

 

„You can't drive even slower, can you?” Yuzuru asked sarcastically and Jun rolled his eyes at him.

„I'm sorry for obeying rules.” he answered „Why are you in such a rush, you have a hot date or something?”

„Maybe.” Yuzuru said and Jun gaped before laughing.

„Holy shit, you and that paramedic guy? I thought I could sense some vibe between you two but-”

„Shut up.” Yuzuru muttered, but he couldn't help but smile. He was really looking forward, and he hadn't felt that excited in a long time. Maybe it was finally timr when he should focus on his private life and not only work. He had always regretted calling off his relationship with Javier, and now he allowed himself to feel a tiny bit of hope that maybe they could build something again.

And then the radio cracked.

 _Shooting in an alley on Wentworth Street_ the dispatcher said and Jun swore.

„It's two blocks from here, I guess your Romeo's gotta wait.”

Yuzuru just nodded tightly, not really happy about it, but already preparing himself for the action.

„What the fuck.” Jun muttered and Yuzuru raised his head and saw an ambulance parked on the pavement next to the entrence to an alley „They got here super quickly or they've been here earlier.”

„Come on.” Yuzuru said, feeling a bit uneasy „Let's check it.”

They left the car, guns in hands and ready to action. Jun slowly approached the ambulance, Yuzuru scanning the other side of empty street, when he heard his partner loud swore.

„Here!”

Yuzuru sprinted to him and there, sitting on the pavement with his back against the car, was Mikhail. He was scarily pale, hands pressed to his stomach, blood oozing between his fingers.

„I called for help already.” Jun said, kneeling next to Mikhail and helping him press on the wound „What happened?”

„We got a call.” Mikhail mumbled and then Yuzuru felt like whole air left his lungs as Mikhail continued slowly „It was a trap... morphine...”

„Fucking junkies.” Jun hissed and Yuzuru came back to his senses.

„Where's Javier?” he asked harshly and Mikhail opened his eyes and a spasm run through his face as a recognition flashed in his eyes. He moved his head slowly, pointing the alley behind Yuzuru's back, and Yuzuru's heart dropped.

„I'm gonna check it, stay with him.” he said, swallowing hard.

„Yuzu-” Jun tried but Yuzuru didn't listen to him, his heart pounding as he stepped into the alley.

Javier was lying a few metres away, half hidden behind a pile of some old boxes. His eyes were still open and Yuzuru heard some weird, choked out sound leaving his own throat as he moved closer.

It didn't feel real. They were supposed to go on a date that night.

The front of Javier's uniform was soaked with blood and Yuzuru felt scream raising in his throat, but the only sound he let out was a quiet, broken whimper. Slowly, he kneeled down, his shaky fingers reaching to Javier's neck, one last remaining bits of hope dying and stabbing Yuzuru's heart.

„I'm sorry.” Yuzuru whispered, his fingertips brushing Javier's still faintly warm skin „I'm so sorry.”

He made it back to the ambulance on shaky legs and slumped down next to Mikhail, who was still breathing hard, and his face paled even more when he saw Yuzuru.

„Is he-” he choked out and Yuzuru closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the ambulance door.

In that moment, he didn't feel anger, and he didn't feel sadness.

He felt hollow, as if there was an awful, cold hole in the space where his heart and lungs should be.

There was nothing, like Javier's death took took away something Yuzuru didn't even know he had until it was ripped from his chest.

He wondered if he would ever get that back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
